Traîtrise
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème trahison. Ecrire sur la façon dont en raison d'une trahison certaines personnes sont définitivement endommagés ou cassés. La guerre a fait des les séquelles ne sont pas seulement physiques. Malgré tout, c'est la trahison qui reste le plus compliqué à surmonter. Drarry


**Défi par Thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron - Thème Trahison**  
 **Ecrire sur la façon dont en raison d'une trahison certaines personnes sont définitivement endommagés ou cassés**

* * *

Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort. C'était un fait établi.  
Pourtant, le Survivant n'allait pas bien.  
Lui, l'éternel optimiste au sourire d'enfant avait bien changé pour se métamorphoser en un être cynique et dur.  
Il s'était éloigné de ses amis ne les laissant plus s'approcher de lui.

Ses nuits étaient toujours aussi agitées. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup, envahi par les cauchemars.  
Avant la fin de la guerre, ses cauchemars étaient emplis de sang, de torture et de Voldemort.  
Après, il s'agissait de trahison.

On lui avait souvent reproché d'être un peu trop confiant. Il s'en doutait bien évidemment. Mais il était comme ça.

Il avait accordé toute sa confiance au côté de la lumière, dirigé par Dumbledore en personne.  
Son vieux mentor avait été un marionnettiste sacrément malin pour l'attirer là où il devait être, au cœur de la guerre. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment : il savait que le vieil homme l'appréciait réellement et que son inquiétude pour lui n'était pas feinte.  
Il avait accordé sa confiance au Ministre de la magie, Shakelbot.  
La trahison avait été amère. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un outil électoral pour les politiciens corrompus. Une fois l'ombre de Voldemort disparue, ceux qui auraient du être les bons avaient capturés en masse des sang-purs pour les soumettre au véritasérum afin de savoir où se cachaient les Mangemorts.  
Les Mangemorts capturés étaient torturés pendant des jours avant d'être envoyés à Azkaban, brisés.

Horrifié, Harry avait voulu faire cesser tout ça mais Shakelbot lui avait rit au nez. Après tout, les gamins comme lui - fussent ils des héros - ne se mêlaient pas de politique.

Furieux, Harry en sortant avait été directement offrir une interview exclusive à Rita Skeeter. L'influence d'Hermione se faisant encore sentir - et le scoop étant juteux - elle retranscrit précisément ce qu'il avait demandé.

Le lendemain, les unes des journaux affichaient : "Des héros emprisonnés ? par Rita Skeeter".  
Et sous la plume de Skeeter, Harry relatait l'aide inespérée et inattendue de Drago et Narcissa Malefoy sans qui ils ne serait plus en vie et n'aurait pas pu vaincre Voldemort. Pourtant, malgré leur aide providentielle au péril de leurs vies, Drago et Narcissa étaient enfermés et probablement torturés.

Son article eut l'effet escompté. Shakelbot furieux dût relâcher Drago Malefoy et sa mère. La sortie du jeune homme fit sensation : pâle et les traits tirés, couvert de contusions, amaigri. Sa mère dut être conduite à Sainte Mangouste.

Si Harry Potter avait perdu toute confiance, le monde sorcier se rendait compte de ce qui se passait au sein de Ministère et un vent de révolte semblait commencer à souffler. Certains sorciers, durement éprouvés par la guerre, approuvaient sans réserves le traitement infligé aux Mangemorts déchus.

Mais le Ministre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'un ton désolé face à un Harry Potter bouillant de rage, il déclara que le manoir Malefoy ayant été confisqué, il ne pouvait pas libérer dans la nature un ancien Mangemort. Face à son sourire hypocrite, Harry se leva.  
\- Il sera logé chez moi. D'autres questions Monsieur le Ministre ?  
Shakelbot ne put cacher sa fureur et Harry Potter ne put masquer son écœurement.

Au milieu de cette lutte de pouvoir, Drago Malefoy restait sans réaction, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
Potter s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Il entendit vaguement le héros se disputer avec la belette puis ils transplanèrent.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, Malefoy.

Drago le regarda d'un air perdu. Leurs regards se croisèrent et en un instant ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien changés, usés par les drames et les trahisons.

Harry marmonna quelque chose et disparut un instant. Il revint et lui mit un verre d'eau dans la main.

\- Bois. Ensuite je te conduis à ta chambre. Je vais te donner une potion pour t'aider à guérir.

Drago Malefoy ne dit pas un seul mot. Il se contenta d'obéir et de se laisser faire. Sa docilité inquiéta suffisamment Harry pour qu'il se calme de la fureur qui l'avait envahi au Ministère et il s'occupa de son ancien ennemi avec douceur.

Les jours passant, ils trouvèrent une routine dans laquelle ils pansaient mutuellement leurs plaies. Ils avaient tous les deux été broyé par la guerre et il se soutenaient dans une relation étrange.  
A l'écart du monde, isolés, ils retrouvaient tous les deux une certaine sérénité, sans pour autant se parler plus que nécessaire.

Un jour, Ron Weasley débarqua. Tombant sur Drago dans la cuisine, il se mit à hurler, rouge de rage. Harry le mit dehors sans un mot.

Quand Narcissa décéda de ses blessures, Harry s'occupa des formalités administratives et soutint Drago. lls furent les deux seuls à être présents à l'enterrement.

Quand Shakelbot demanda une enquête sur la santé mentale du Survivant, ce fut Drago qui resta près de lui, l'empêchant de laisser exploser sa rage.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient brisés. Mais l'un avec l'autre, ils trouvaient un équilibre et un réconfort qui leur avait fait défaut depuis des années.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grands discours pour aller bien : leur présence mutuelle les apaisait.

Même s'ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, ils réapprenaient à vivre à leur manière, peu leur importait le regard des autres.


End file.
